ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
The Needle and the Damage Done
The Needle and the Damage Done 'is a mission in the game. Objectives *Steal the van *Lose the pursuing bikers *Drive the van into the river Script ''Lis walks up to Trey's basement door and knocks on it. After a few seconds of waiting, Trey opens some curtains to see who it is and slides it open 'Trey: '''Lis? Whassup? '''Lis: '''I got shitty news for you. '''Trey: '''Come on in, I can get you a drink. ''Lis walks into the room as Trey slides the door shut. Trey walks over to a minifridge and gets two soda cans as they converse 'Lis: '''I don't need a drink, this is serious business. '''Trey: '''What's so serious? '''Lis: '''Remember that pig you introduced me to, Jane? ''Trey tosses a soda can to Lis as he sits down in his chair as the two of them continue talking '''Trey: '''I didn't introduce you to her, she popped out of nowhere- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting Trey* For fuck's sake, who cares!? Look, she told me to meet her at the meatball factory, she tries to arrest me, we duke it out a bit, she escapes, I escape, I come back here. See the pattern? '''Trey: '''Yeah...yeah, that's an issue. '''Lis: '''No shit. Now she's looking for me and sooner or later, she'll have guys looking for you, too. '''Trey: '''Right. So, what do we do about this? '''Lis: '''That's what I was asking you! '''Trey: '''Alright, just gimmie a sec. ''Trey turns to his computer and puils up a map as Lis walks over and looks over his shoulder at the computer 'Trey: '''I remember...I remember she telling me about seeing a heroin dealer out around here who keeps his stuff in a van. Something about building up enough evidence for a case. '''Lis: '''Glad to know she's doing something good for the community. '''Trey: '''I've never really big into horse. '''Lis: '''Likewise. '''Trey: '''Anyway, back on track, why not shit on her parade a bit? You know, steal the van, drive it into a river, destroy all the evidence? '''Lis: '''Alright...yeah, that's a good idea. '''Trey: '''Right then. You do that and I'll find out her next move. '''Lis: '''Alright, I'll call you when I get it done. ''Lis walks out of the house The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to steal a van parked outside of a rural gas station The player steals the van. Right after she pulls out of the van's spot, a group of bikers give chase. The player is instructed to lose the bikers. During this, Lis talks to herself 'Lis: '''Bikers? What the fuck are bikers doing here? ''If the player loses the bikers, Lis says the following: 'Lis: '''Auf Wiedersehen, easy rider! ''*Goodbye easy rider....said only if Lis lost the bikers in pursuit* 'Lis: '''The one percenters just went down! ''*Said if Lis killed the bikers* The player loses the bikers. The player is then instructed to ditch the van in the river The player ditches the van in the river Mission passed. After passing the mission, Lis calls Trey 'Lis: '''Trey, amigo, I turned that van into an artificial reef. '''Trey: '''Wicked awesome. Meet me at Todd's place, yeah? We can begin phase two of the operation there. '''Lis: '''What operation? '''Trey: '''Operation Overlord Market Garden Paperclip of the Bulge. '''Lis: '''What? '''Trey: '''I really can't explain now, I gotta see you here for this super top secret shit. Later on. ''Trey hangs up